


Not Close Enough

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [44]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Because Who Doesn't Become A Slut For Pangoro Dick, Begging, Friendship/Love, Large Cock, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Revelations, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: After Yun took matters into his own hands, Aaron has to deal with the consequences. Torn between horror and yearning, he has to decide if he can forgive Yun. And what to do about them.(But the memories don't go away. They haunt him at night until he wakes up, cock hard and heart racing in his chest.)
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Goronda | Pangoro
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Not Close Enough

Aaron woke up, drenched in sweat and his heart racing. He'd dreamt of _it_ again and he almost cried when he saw the mess he'd made in his boxers.

It had been days now, days of him sleeping on the couch because he couldn't stand the smell and feel of his bed, couldn't stand to think of it while awake. Days in which he'd dreamt of Yun, so heavy and big on top of him, panting and grunting as he- as his-

Taking a shuddering breath, Aaron closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands against them. But it was of no use - for four days, he couldn't stop thinking of how Yun had raped him, fat cock pounding into Aaron's ass. He remembered the overwhelming arousal he'd felt, wrecking his body despite the pain of it. Remembered Yun's eyes, ablaze with need and lust and affection as he forced himself onto Aaron.

He could feel the tears rising again - he missed Yun so, so much, but he couldn't even stand the thought of letting him out of his Pokeball again. He didn't trust him - couldn't. Because Aaron had _begged_ Yun to stop, and the Pangoro had still continued, had licked and kissed and fucked him so greedily until even Aaron came as if he'd liked it; as if he'd wanted it.

Even now, his body was reacting to the mere memory of that hot, throbbing cock so deep inside him and the smell of Yun, the feel of his fur against Aaron's naked skin. The pain was more distant, almost unimportant to the confusion, disgust and _arousal_ Aaron felt. During the day he could at least pretend. But in the night, when his brain was replaying all of it? He couldn't stop it.

Yun had raped him and Aaron's body had reacted to it. Yun had _raped_ him, and Aaron still wanted to let him out. Didn't want to...

"Fuck," he said and fell back onto the couch. He _didn't_ know what he wanted. He felt betrayed, but Yun had looked so earnest during the whole disaster. After it, before Aaron had put Yun back into his Pokeball for the first time in years, Yun had looked so happy and proud of himself when he noticed Aaron's cum on his belly.

His stomach twisted as the picture of _his_ cum on _Yun's_ body entered his mind. The sight of Yun's slowly softening cock, so big and covered in semen, between his legs. His hands, strong and forceful and gripping tight. Shuddering, Aaron bit his lip and tried to calm down again. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or masturbate and it felt sickening to him that he was still feeling pleasure from the mere memory of his rape.

Cursing, Aaron stood up and forced himself not to look at the Pokeball on the coffee table. He always kept it close, but it wasn't _Yun_ \- his sweet, sweet Yun, his best friend and partner. They'd always been so close, but ever since Yun had evolved into a Pangoro, he'd changed. Now Aaron knew why - Yun's feelings had obviously changed into a direction he just didn't understand. Reaching the bathroom, he splashed cold water onto his face before he went to clean up the mess he'd made, feeling guilty and terrible that he'd, once again, ejaculated from his dreams and memories alone.

_Yun, powerful and so, so strong, pushing him down and slipping right between his legs, hard cock hot and smooth against Aaron's thigh and impossible big inside of him, always moving, always pushing and pushing and the heat was too much-_

Gasping, he shook his head and threw the messy underwear into the washing machine. He wasn't even gay - never had any interest for other guys, let alone Pokemon. It had always been him and Yun, anyway. No girlfriend, no boyfriend, no nothing. _Just me and Yun, and now Yun went and did that_ , he thought furiously, but he felt miserable. Four days without Yun and he was desperate for his presence. His skin still burned everywhere where Yun had touched him.

"What is wrong with me?" Aaron whispered, but he had no answer to it.

\---

He caved in on the sixth day after another torturous night of dreams. The worst wasn't his body's reaction when he remembered it, though - it was the memory of Yun's face when he saw the Pokeball in Aaron's hand. He'd looked so proud of himself, as if he'd done something good and right and was sure that Aaron had liked it as well (and hadn't he? Wasn't he still getting hard when he thought of Yun's cock pounding him? Wasn't he waking up every night feeling hot and his heart racing and his boxers a mess?), but the moment he'd seen the hated Pokeball, he'd looked so confused and heartbroken.

Yun had kissed him, had touched him, had nuzzled him like a lover, not someone who'd meant him harm and he hadn't understood why Aaron had forced him into the Pokeball.

 _He'd deserved it_ , he tried to think, tried to convince himself. _He held me down and just... did it._

But he hadn't understood it, didn't he? How much had Yun realized? Aaron had felt weird around him for days before that night with the way Yun's eyes and hands had lingered on him, cold nose pressed against his throat or neck, hot breath huffing over his skin. He'd felt weird and anxious and warm all over. What if he'd been aroused even then and hadn't known?

What if Yun had smelled it and acted on it, thinking it was alright?

Had it been a human, or anyone else really, Aaron would've never pitied them. He'd have hated them with all of his being. But it had been Yun, of everyone it had to be Yun, and despite everything Aaron just couldn't hate him. And the thought of Yun being in that tiny ball, not knowing why (the thought of him being so close and yet so far away from him) had become unbearable.

He wanted to see him and talk to him and for things just to become normal again. So he took the Pokeball, hand shaking slightly, and let him out.

"P-Pangoro?"

Aaron let out a sob the moment he saw him. Yun looked _bad_ and desolate and confused. "Yun," he said and took a step forward. The Pangoro stared at him for a moment, ruff face twisting into different emotions, but then he came over and put his arms around him. At first, Aaron wanted to flinch away and scream at him. His emotions were a mess, his head whirling. He wanted to do so many things. But he could only do one thing at a time, couldn't he?

So he hugged him back, pressing his face into that soft fur, shaking from head to toe. Yun was so _warm_ and his arms held him so tight. Memories crushed into him and he gasped and clung on. "Never again," he heard himself say and looked up into Yun's face. "You'll _never_ again do something like this when I say no. Do you understand, Yun?"

Yun flinched, but he nodded, clearly desperate to not upset him further. "Pangoro," he said as softly as he could, hand rubbing over Aaron's back who now noticed how closely they were pressed together. How soft and still strong Yun's body was. Memories of those strong hands ripping his boxers away, fingers digging into his ass-

"You'll sleep in your Pokeball," he continued, forcing his voice to stay calm. He didn't try to end the embrace, though, still clinging onto Yun. What did he want? What should he do? "Until I allow you back, you'll not complain. Yun, I can't _trust_ you right now."

It hurt seeing his Pangoro like this. It felt like kicking a Yamper, the way his words cut him so deeply. But he had to think of himself, and as long as he didn't know what to think or feel, he needed at least the control of the situation and time to figure this out. Because Yun holding him like that made him feel warm and weird again, only that he now knew what it meant. What it had always meant.

He was so fucked.

\---

Every look from Yun and every little touch between them set Aaron on fire. He was going mad, the memories haunting him every day. It was impossible to go back to before - impossible to see him as his best friend, as his little fierce Pancham, anymore. Yun was a Pangoro, a tall and strong and ruff Pokemon, one he already knew was so much stronger than him.

One he already knew how it felt to have sex with.

It was bad for both of them. Yun was insecure and tiptoed around Aaron, never daring to even reach out after that first, initial hug. And Aaron knew that he yearned for it. And he knew that Yun wanted it too. _No, not just a hug. He wants me, doesn't he?_ And wasn't that a heavy thought? That Yun, his precious Yun, wanted him?

For days they both felt miserable. For days, Aaron couldn't make up his mind, and both suffered for it. For days, Aaron woke up, sweating and gasping for air, cock straining if not already spent, Yun's Pokeball on the nightstand.

It was when he saw the Pangoro sitting on the couch, looking down and with a dejected air around him, that something in Aaron gave in and crumbled. He didn't say anything - he simply walked towards Yun, at first slow and hesitant before feeling a bit more confident about this. It didn't matter if it was the right decision - it mattered that he made a decision in the first place. He was thoroughly unable to ever get rid of Yun, wasn't he? So the only thing that was left, the only option he had that wasn't this horrible in-between for both of them, was to not avoid him anymore.

Him, or his own feelings about this whole fucked-up situation.

Yun looked up when Aaron came closer. For a moment his expression lit up, but then the Pangoro tried to slide to the side of the couch, to make room for Aaron without touching him. The trainer felt as if a large hand was squeezing his chest painfully at the sight, making it hard to breathe. "Don't," he said quickly, voice hitching just a bit. Yun stopped his movements, staring at his trainer. Fuck, he was so confused. Aaron stared right back, throat dry, before making those last few steps and reaching out with his hands. With Yun sitting down and Aaron standing in front of him, their eyes were on the same level.

He cupped Yun's head with both his hands. His fur wasn't in good condition, what with the lack of Aaron's grooming, but he still was able to dig his fingers right in. He bit his lower lip and then stepped between Yun's legs, arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm sorry," he said softly. The Pangoro felt tense in his arms, but he slowly relaxed. One tentative arm was put around Aaron, then the other. "I thought we could just- I thought it could be like before, but it can't. I'm sorry I couldn't make up my mind before now, Yun."

"Pangoro?" Yun turned his head and his cold nose brushed Aaron's neck. The young man sucked in a breath and pulled back just a bit to take a searching look into Yun's eyes.

He'd always been the most expressive right there, and yet Aaron had been so blind for so long. Yun's emotions - his affection, but also his _attraction_ \- were displayed so clearly in them. "You love me," he stated and Yun nodded. Because for his Pokemon, it wasn't some big revelation. He'd already acted on it, didn't he? "I love you too, Yun. You know that, right?"

This time, Yun hesitated and Aaron wanted to hit himself. Swallowing back a bitter laugh, he instead smiled wobbly. "I do," he continued. "It's just- I think we humans don't know ourselves very well sometimes. And I..." Fuck, this was so hard. But he had to do this. He wanted this more than all the other things that cluttered his head. He wanted Yun, wanted him in so many ways. He looked back up, not knowing how to say it. So he leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Not one pressed to the forehead, but right on his furry lips. It felt weird and warm and soft.

It also felt fucking right when Yun made a surprised noise before pulling him closer - this time without hesitation. Breathing out, Aaron pulled back again, feeling calmer. He'd made his decision. Now he just had to follow through, but with the warmth spreading through his body, that would be the easy part. "You were still wrong," he said but kept stroking through Yun's fur. "You should've stopped when I told you. But I know you didn't mean to hurt me, right?" Yun made a distressed noise. Aaron leant back into the embrace. "What I want to say is that- I liked it," he blurted out. Again, Yun tensed. "Not the how, but... But you. In me. The sex." His face felt hot and he knew he had to be blushing fiercely. Him, not only liking a guy, but liking a _Pokemon_ guy... But it was Yun.

It had always been him and Yun, right?

"Pa- Pangoro," Yun rumbled, sounding startled. And then: "Pangoro..." And his voice had dropped a bit. Aaron shivered at the sound of it. He remembered it - Yun had used the same tone when he was rubbing against him, hands kneading Aaron's bum. Swallowing, Aaron turned his body a bit sideways and sank down until he sat on one of Yun's beefy thighs, his upper body nestled against Yun's chest.

"Yeah," he said, swallowing again. "So I want to try this. Because I love you, and apparently I'm also into you."

\---

He should've known, really that they'd end up like this sooner rather than later. Yun had already made clear how much he lusted for Aaron - it had led them to this whole debacle, after all. But Aaron _also_ knew that he, too, was lusting after Yun. More than a week of restless nights and memories of the assault had forced him to accept his body's reactions towards his Pangoro.

Now that their feelings were out there, with all the possibilities and no tip-toeing around each other anymore, the tension was a whole different one. Yun was a lot more careful this time, as if waiting for Aaron to initiate any kind of contact. But he was watching - oh, he was always watching him, always staying close, always just a gesture away from hugging him tight and nuzzling him with his soft snout and cold nose. Always more than willing to receive and answer to Aaron's small kisses.

Aaron's head was full of mental images and the ghost sensations of how Yun had pushed him down and simply took him as he saw fit when they sat down to take care of Yun's coat. Brushing him out, he couldn't help himself but let his hands linger over his strong arms and his chubby belly. He noticed Yun's reaction to it, as well - his harsher breathing and his intense eyes and how his muscles tensed every now and then. _I really do have this effect on him,_ Aaron thought, holding his breath. _Just from standing close to him. No wonder that he reacted the way he did - we were always cuddling, weren't we?_ He finished up slowly but steadily until Yun's fur was clean and shiny again, soft under his fingers. Combing through his thick chest fur with his fingers, he let his touch linger before dragging his hands down and to his belly. He could hear Yun's breath catching, could feel him shifting slightly.

When his hands reached Yun's thighs, thumbs pressing into those tensing muscles, he could see Yun's swelling erection poking through the black hair covering his crotch. _This was inside me_ , he thought wildly, reaching out before he could think about it. Memories mixed with reality - the feeling of Yun above him, grunting and thrusting, the push and pull and the _heat_ Aaron had felt from it. His fingers brushed over the hot flesh and Yun _growled_ , his hands grabbing Aaron's hips and pulling him close. Aaron sucked in a breath and grabbed Yun's growing cock with his hand as he looked up and into dark, lust-filled eyes.

"Yun," Aaron said, his voice hoarse and his mouth wetting. "I want you to fuck me."

Yun stood up, again reminding Aaron how big he was. Not just tall, but _huge_ in all of his proportions - strong and muscled and well-fed, with big hands that lifted Aaron as if he weighed nothing at all. His fingers slipped from the still-growing cock of his Pangoro, arms wrapping around Yun's neck, and then Yun was carrying him out of the living room and towards the bedroom. When Aaron hit the mattress, Yun followed, hot tongue licking a burning wet streak across Aaron's jawline. The heat ran straight through his body, spreading out like wildfire until it reached his abdomen, where it was curling and burning and pulling at him. "Please," Aaron gasped, but this time not afraid - this time he clung to Yun and breathed the words into his ear, his hips rutting up. "Yun, please, _fuck me_!"

Yun let out a strangled noise as he grabbed Aaron and turned him over. His big hands dragged down his back and he arched into the touch, gasping again when he felt Yun pulling down his pants and throwing them onto the floor. A choked moan followed when his ass cheeks were pulled apart and for a moment Aaron thought Yun would go in like this. His body tensed, wondering how much it would hurt this time, if he would even be able to feel the arousal from before. And then he felt the cold press of Yun's nose and the hot tickle of his tongue between his ass cheeks right above his balls. Any worry or lingering doubt was blown right out of Aaron's head as he wriggled on the bed, hip lifted by strong hands, legs apart and Yun's face pressed against his ass. By the time the Pangoro pushed his tongue into his wet-licked asshole, Aaron was painfully hard and panting. He pushed right back, the feeling of that moving tongue so weird and yet good as it reached his insides. "Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, half-muffled as he pressed his face into his cushion.

He was eaten out for what felt like an eternity - grunts and harsh breathing sounds as well as the wet, oddly vulgar smacking of Yun's tongue filled the room as Yun thoroughly fucked his ass with just his mouth. Aaron wanted him never to stop. He also very much wanted him to do more things. Torn between those two desires, he was taken by surprise when the tongue was joined by a thick finger pushing into his loosened hole, stretching his entrance and creating that burning sensation that he already knew. But this time it wasn't as painful - it was very much a sensation that only fueled his own arousal, cock twitching and body tensing from it. Yun pulled at his muscle, tongue licking over the rim again and again before dipping right back in. The burn continued, but it didn't grow harsher as he was opened further, his body slowly getting used to it until Yun could easily slide his finger into him. That was when he stopped and pulled both his finger and his tongue out of Aaron, who was left shivering and sweating, his shirt clinging to his damp skin.

The bed creaked underneath Yun's weight, who shifted into a kneeling position right behind Aaron. His cock, hard and hot and so fucking big, brushed Aaron's inner thighs and he took a shuddering breath. "Pangoro," Yun said with a rough, deep voice that had Aaron moaning softly, pushing his ass even higher as his fingers dug into the bedsheets.

"I'm ready," he managed to say and Yun grabbed his hips, cock lining up. There was pressure - so much pressure against him, and then another stretch and burn and the feeling of Yun's cock pushing past his entrance. Aaron cried out, back arching and hands closing into tight fists. He could hear Yun grunting with pleasure as he continued pushing forward, his fat cock carving a way into Aaron, filling him more and more until Yun's crotch was pressed firmly against Aaron's ass, his balls rubbing against his own and his cock lodged fully inside of him. Aaron felt hot and too full and overwhelmed by it, all of which only grew worse when Yun pulled back and thrust right back in. The force of it had Aaron rocking forward. And then again, and again, until they were both in constant motion as Yun fucked him just as Aaron had begged him to. It was entirely too much.

It was just what Aaron had yearned for, and he couldn't stop edging Yun on even more.

" _Yes_ ," he hissed, eyes shut and mouth open and his voice more like a moan than anything else. "Yun, yes, more, please don't stop- Yun, fuck me, please!" His cries didn't stop - he kept on begging, even when Yun leaned forward, looming over him, one arm wrapped around his waist to keep him in place, the other hand planted right next to Aaron's face to prop himself up, face pressed against his neck, his tongue drooling and licking over Aaron's heated skin. His balls were slapping against his thighs with each thrust which only added to the sounds they were making and it was all just so much more than Aaron could process. He could only move with Yun, clinging to the cushion and sheets, his whole body tense and his ass clenching around that throbbing cock pounding into him.

Yun let out a rough groan and then he was fully pressed against Aaron, his full weight bearing down on the human, arms flexing next to his head and hips slamming up and down and up and down as he frantically fucked into his trainer's ass. _This_ was it, this weight and power, feeling his massive Pangoro on top of him, absorbed in the act. Aaron felt his head swimming from the sensation and with a loud cry he came, cock trapped between the bed and his own body. His stomach twisted and pure heat stretched to every part of his body, his mind blanking out for endless moments until he was brought back to reality by Yun's own orgasm flooding his ass with hot and sticky cum.

"Pangoro!" Yun shouted, pumping his cock into him as he released his load, drool dribbling onto Aaron's neck and Yun's grip so tight around him, almost crushing in its force. With a few last thrusts, the last drops of cum were squeezed out of his dick and then he slumped down gasping for air just like Aaron.

For almost a minute, neither of them moved or spoke, just revelling in the heat and satisfaction of their climax. And then Yun loosened his grip, nose again nuzzling against Aaron's neck. It felt... good. More than just good. It felt like the natural conclusion of their relationship, as if this was the only way it could have gone from the very day Aaron had caught the little Pancham he'd found.

"Thank you," he sighed - and laughed when Yun made a quizzical sound from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
